Hood Of My Car
by rollyteam97
Summary: This is a rollyteam97 Ambrollins ONE-SHOT includes SEX, SMUT, Dirty language and a STRONGE SEXUAL CONTACT and it's all on the HOOD of Dean's CAR , Hope you'll like this SMUTTY ONE-SHOT if you enjoy make sure to tell me with a small REVIEW and I'll be so happy :-) and if you didn't it's alright just enjoy then, Thanks.
Dean was in his car driving slowly, he was smoking mumbled with the radio, his phone buzzed and he smiled when he saw Seth's name on the screen and he answered.

" My bitch!" he said smiling, Seth laughed.

" Dean baby where are you? you said you're coming to take me from home!".

Dean threw his cigarette from the window" I'm on my way baby boy," Seth puffed.

" Dean it's one fucking week since we saw each other,".

Dean sighed" And it's been a week since my dick entered your ass," Seth laughed.

" Correct I miss you so fucking much baby," Seth whined.

" Me too love me too, today is our day alright I will take you out of this ugly town and we will fuck all the day," Seth moaned.

" I'm hard already,".

" I will be at your home in five okay?".

" Okay I'm waiting,".

" Seth! one more thing, I want you to wear that yellow tight underwear, you know I love it," Seth chuckled.

" You gonna take it off anyway!".

" Fuck Seth just wear it," Seth laughed.

" Alright alright I will I should go and bring it now, see ya babe mmm love you," Seth kissed the phone before hanging up.

x

Dean was in front of Seth's house leaning against his car" Seth C'mon!" he shouted" I know that he is not a fucking girl why he take all this time to dress?".

Seth stepped out of the house wearing nothing but a tight jeans and pulling it a bit down to show off his V-line and making sure that his yellow underwear was visible.

Dean grunted at the sight, Seth hugged him tightly" Baby!" Seth kissed his lips moaning at the taste of cigarettes" Dean I hate cigarettes but I love it taste in your mouth, isn't that weird?" Seth cupped Dean's ass squeezing it" Fuck Seth let's go now I missed that so much," Dean slapped Seth on the ass making him gasp" Aggressive already huh Dean,".

" Get that ass in my car or I'll fuck you in front of your neighbors," Seth rolled his eyes getting in Dean's car, Seth buckled his seat belt and saw Dean watching him" Why you're not wearing a t-shirt?" Seth smiled" I thought maybe we can save some time," Dean chuckled pulling his own t-shirt" You're right," Seth smirked" Yellow underwear on?" Seth nodded" I know you saw it Dean!" Dean shook his head" Nah I didn't,".

Seth squinted at him" I swear!" Dean said, Seth sighed" Alright, you want me to show you?" Dean licked his lips, blue eyes flashing with lust" Alright," Seth undid the clasp of his belt and unzipped his jeans, he lift his hips up pulling the pants down to mid thigh, Dean grinned when he saw Seth's cock resting against the thin metireal and he cupped his own dick.

Seth pulled the jeans off throwing it in the backseat" You saw it now?" Seth said watching as Dean rubbed his cock he smirked and pushed his hips up a little to make his dick look even nicer, Dean groaned" We gotta get away from here," Dean said starting his engine and driving away.

x

Soon enough Seth and Dean were out of the town and in the middle of nowhere, Dean unbuckled his seat belt" Get out fast Seth!" Dean stepped out of the car followed by Seth who was in only his small tight yellow underwear, Dean immediately grabbed his face kissing his lips roughly groaning loudly in Seth's mouth as he slipped his tongue inside of Seth's mouth.

Seth hands found Dean's belt unbuckling it and sliding his hand in to knead Dean balls, Dean pressed Seth between his body and the front of his car, Seth moaned at the way Dean balls moulded in his palm, Ambrose pulled from the kiss tugging Seth's bottom lip between his teeth, Seth pulled back loving the feel of his lip rip between those fucking teeth.

Dean bite harder tasting Seth's blood so he released it, Seth lip busted and blood was coming out Dean grabbed Seth's wrist pulling his hand out of his jeans" Get in the driver seat Seth!" Seth turned around opening the door, he gasped when Dean slapped his ass hard" Deano fuck you baby," Seth sat in the driver seat placing his feet on the ground.

Dean grabbed Seth by the hair yanking his head back" I am the one who's fucking here, now you gonna use that mouth and suck my dick, I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around the base of my dick!" Dean licked the blood from Seth's mouth groaning as he kissed his lips, Seth unzipped Dean's pants pulling it all the way down along with his boxers he slowly grabbed Dean's shaft stroking him up and down lazily.

Dean broke the kiss groaning loudly at the feel of Seth's hand stoking him slowly" Fuck baby...yeah like that. .Fuck. .suck it Seth!" Seth groaned rubbing Dean's cock against his lips and cheeks" Dean. ..I love your dick.. it's so hard and hot..ah look at it...fuck!" Dean cupped Seth's cheek grasping his jaw and forcing his mouth open, he placed the tip on Seth's mouth and Seth flicked his tongue against it.

" Mm..naught bitch want my cock?" Seth whimpered longing to suck that dick, Dean pushed his cock all the way inside of Seth's mouth down to his throat, Seth immediately sucked moaning and gagging, Dean threw his head back moving his hips slowly" Ahh..yeah. ..suck it baby!" Dean start to move his hips faster making Seth gag, Seth's cock was leaking and the front of his underwear was soaked.

Seth moaned hollowing his cheeks and looking at Dean's face, Dean start to move faster enjoying the wet noises of Seth's throat" Fuuuck Seth you hear that? Ahh I love this noise baby. .Fuck I'm so close!" Seth groaned squeezing his aching dick, Dean smirked grabbing Seth wrist away to place his hand on his ass" Claw at my ass Seth!" Seth whined digging his nails in Dean's ass.

Dean felt so close but he didn't want to cum yet so he pulled out of Seth's mouth smiling at the string of saliva from his cock to Seth's lip, Seth was panting loudly" Dean touch my dick baby," Dean grabbed Seth by the hair pulling him out of the car and kissing his lips to taste that precum on his swollen lips.

Dean pushed Seth's face against the hood of the car and squeezing his clothed ass cheek" Dean fuck me please. .ahh!" Seth moaned clawing at the metal in front of his face, Dean hooked his thumbs in Seth's underwear pulling it down slowly, Seth reached his hand and grabbed his aching member to ease the pressure, Dean saw him and he smirked.

" No touching for that dick it's mine and I'll touch it when I want to!" Dean grabbed Seth hands and pinned them at his lower back" Dean please baby..fuck I'm gonna die here. .oh god!" Dean start to stroke himself lazily enjoying the whines of his lover, he slowly pulled Seth's underwear down to mid thigh.

" So tight underwear my bitch!" Seth whined trying desperately to press his cock against the metal in front of him, Dean pass his index finger along Seth's ass crack up and down slowly and teasingly, Seth moaned at the sensation and pushed his ass back against the finger.

Dean ran his finger further down to touch the puckered entrance again and again toying with it, Seth gasped trying to free his hands from Dean's grip but it was tight" You love this don't you?" Seth moaned" Ahhh Dean baby fuck. ..fuck my ass hard please..damn it I need you. ..god please. .".

Dean slowly moved his hand down between Seth legs to fondle his balls, Seth raised his head up and slammed it against the hood of the car crying out" Fuck please. ..Dean I'm begging. .I'm gonna explode.. please do anything. ..ahh please..ple.." Seth kept on moaning and slamming his face against the hard metal of the car.

Dean grabbed his own cock and ran it along Seth's ass crack up and down and pointed it with Seth's tight hole, Seth whimpered pushing back against the dick" Slide it in Dean. ..damn it put it in please. ..uhh please!" Dean smirked grabbing a handful of Seth's ass spreading his cheeks apart and pushing in fast and hard making Seth yelp.

" Fuck. ..ahhh. ..that's it..that's were it's belong Dean..fuck baby so big!" Seth cried out biting on his busted lip, Dean start to thrust in fast and rough not caring if that hurt Seth cause he begged for it, Seth arched his back digging his nails in his palms, Dean kept on growling and stabbing his hard dick inside bruising Seth's entrance and prostate.

" Fucking tight ass Seth all for Deano huh?" Seth moaned when Dean start to slap his ass repeatedly leaving it red and throbbing" All for that cock Dean all..ah ..all for you baby fuck it hard, tear it..ahh fuck. .bruise it Dean..." Dean grunted fucking Seth rapidly hard and rough.

Seth start to tremble licking his lips and moaning in pleasure the feel for Dean's cock was incredible and he felt drunk and dizzy, Dean kept on fucking and fucking harder and harder rough and fast, Seth was so close and his cock was throbbing" Dean I'm gonna cum baby!" Dean groaned movement became blurr, skin slapping skin, sweat covering bodies, moans and groans filled the air as the love making continued.

" Mmm...baby love that balls slapping my ass...like this yeah. ..fucck.." Seth moaned loving the feel of Dean heavy balls slapping his ass again and again and again; well nobody can blame him cause it feels so fucking nice and hot, Dean felt so close but he didn't want to cum yet so he pulled out leaving a open hole as a string of precum left Seth's opening.

Seth whined in disappointment" Dean why? I was about to cum," Dean turned Seth around grabbing his right leg and raising it up to his waist, he grabbed his cock and reentered Seth thrusting hard and fast" Mmm..that's it Dean yeah. .harder ..mm..ah!" Dean kissed Seth's lips fiercely biting on them.

Seth grabbed his dick stroking in rhythm with Ambrose's thrusts; thanks god that Dean allowed him, he moved his hand faster moaning out Dean's name sluttishly, Dean bite on Seth's neck groaned" Dean. ..baby I'm so fucking close...mmgh!" Dean growled" Seth tell me when you wanna cum," Seth nodded tongue peeking out.

Seth hand got quicker and quicker, tighter and tighter bringing him closer and closer" Dean I'm gonna cum..I'm gonna cum...fuck!" Dean pulled out and turned Seth around stabbing his dick back inside and thrusting faster" Cum on the hood of my car Seth now. ..baby cum and show me that sweet whiteness C'mon...fuck baby!".

Dean slapped Seth's hand away replacing it with his own stroking and pinching the head, Seth moaned loudly fucking Dean's fist" Dean. ..baby. .here's it ...I'm cumming. ..uhh..shit...look at this baby. ." Seth shot strings of thick white cum all over Dean's car, Dean sucked on Seth's ear lobe moaning.

" I'm cumming bitch. ..fuck!" Dean roared shooting his load inside of his lover filling him up" Seth it's dripping babe," Dean placed his hand under Seth's leaking asshole coating it with the drops of cum, Seth was panting loudly, Dean brought his cum covered hand and wiped Seth's mouth and face.

Seth moaned flicking his tongue to lick at the delicious sweetness of his lover's load" Yummy. .so sweet," Seth moaned moving away letting Dean's cock fall from his ass with a wet pop, he walked toward the cum covered hood of Dean's car, Dean smirked when he saw Seth's yellow underwear on the ground he took it in his hand sniffing in it.

" You're a dirty boy Seth your precum has coated my favorite underwear," Seth glanced at him" Well I think that the hood of your car is dirtier," Dean pulled his pants up zipping it and putting Seth's underwear in his back pocket walking behind Seth placing his hand on Seth's ass" Let's clean it then,".

Seth narrowed his eyes" What? how?" Dean leaned forward licking the cum off the car" Eww Dean stop this!" Seth pulled Dean face and kissed his lips sloppily moaning" Let it all over the hood it look so hot," Dean grinned" Right, it look so fucking hot baby," Dean slapped Seth's ass walking toward the driver seat to bring some rag, Seth smirked when he saw his underwear hanging in Dean's back pocket.

" Ahem. .some one stole my underwear!" Dean wiped the cum with a smirk" Well I deserve it cause look at my car Seth it's dirty," Seth smiled at his boyfriend" It's always dirty Dean and beside what you gonna do with my underwear it's so small and it barely fits me so it will split in your thigh and it won't make it toward your huge ass never ever ever,".

Dean chuckled" I need to smell it alright, your dick aroma will get me off I'm sure about it," Seth laughed slapping Dean's arm lightly" I think that it will help in some point," Dean nodded pulling Seth for a deep kiss.

x

A/N: Hi hope you enjoyed this dirty one-shot I just write one-shots when I don't feel like writing my stories, I mean when I'm out of ideas, so tell me what you think about this.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
